


Him

by TheMadNoodler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Porn, I HAVE SO MANY FEELS, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, One-Sided Love, Porn with Feelings, So much angst, haikyuu!! - Freeform, help me, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadNoodler/pseuds/TheMadNoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So. So.</p><p>Kids this is what happens when you binge watch Haikyuu! in one sitting. Or anything for that matter really. I've got so many feels for Oikawa though like godamn this poor grand king of mine he just needs some love. And yeah poor Kageyama too. I'm sorry this fic was born. I'm going to go cry in my wardrobe now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> So. So.
> 
> Kids this is what happens when you binge watch Haikyuu! in one sitting. Or anything for that matter really. I've got so many feels for Oikawa though like godamn this poor grand king of mine he just needs some love. And yeah poor Kageyama too. I'm sorry this fic was born. I'm going to go cry in my wardrobe now.

The lurkers in the dark with their grotesque claws and vociferous maws are always reaching for you. They can sense you heart, or more accurately, the cracks that split through the fragile surface. It’s only getting weaker by the day and they know it and you know that if you don’t do something soon, one day, your heart will give out completely and they’ll take it. Rip it right out of your aching chest and swallow it whole with a slurp and a smile. You're running out of time and as much as you hate to admit it, you need help. There's only one person that can save you now.

 

“Hey there, ‘King’.” You want to laugh at the irony of it all. To think that your enemy might end up being your saviour.

 

“O-oikawa-san! Why’re you here?” He demands testily albeit a little surprised. You simply chuckle before answering,

 

“My oh my, what’s with that glare? I just wanted to come see my dear little kouhai. I figured you’d be in the gym this late to practice after we destroyed you today.”

 

“Leave.” Kageyama growls, already closing the door. You manage to wedge your foot in at the last minute and shove your shoulder through, relishing the way Kageyama flinched when you leaned in uncomfortably close, a smirk fixed in place.

 

“Don’t you want me to teach you?” The words spill past your twisted lips, each syllable silky, each letter drawled out like a particularly savoury sweet. You can almost see them twirl and loop around Kageyama’s head, filling his ears with the tantalising promise. Your voice is sonorous, tone soft but it hits Kageyama like a hammer.

 

You huff amusedly, knowing you’ve got him, and push past Kageyama, who offers no resistance. Instead, he closes the door and turns to face you, hooded eyes following your every move with calculating intensity.

 

“Why?”

 

“Hm? Why what?”

 

“Why teach me? Why only now? I used to ask you,  _beg_  you all the time but you simply brushed me off. What are your motives?” You blink in surprise at Kageyama before chuckling again.

 

“Because,  _king_ , I vowed to crush you before and now that I have, I need a new... interest.” Ah yes. Kageyama’s sensed the sudden shift in your demeanour.

 

“Don't call me that." He says immediately but there's no real weight to his words. "And what do you mean by interest?” He asks a little warily, leaning away as you step closer to him, your noses now scant centimetres apart. You can feel his unease and can sense his desire to push you away but alas, curiosity is a powerful force.

 

“Haha... well, let me show you.” Nothing could’ve prepared Kageyama for what you did next. You crush your lips against his and pin his arms to his side, locking him in place while he’s still to shocked to react just yet. It's not much different to kissing a corpse. His lips are cold and chapped and he doesn't react at all. His senses soon returned to him however, and with surprising strength, he rips from your hold and shoves you back.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” He cries incredulously, hands coming up to wipe at his lips. Your previous smirk has faded and you stare at Kageyama with a blasé expression. You can’t help but sigh in slight disappointment. Sure, you expected this but a small part of you was hoping that this so called genius would figure you out a little sooner.

 

“I've seen the way you look at Hinata. That’s right, Tobio-chan. I can see the carnal excitement in your eyes when you watch him play. The stench of lust that oozes from you when you toss the ball to him.” You pause, allowing your words to sink in. They’re obviously effective if the fear in Kageyama’s dark eyes is anything to go by. “Tell me, do you jerk off thinking about him?”  Kageyama’s sudden stiffening is all the answer you need. You advance on him again, a little more slowly this time though. He makes no move to stop you, arms still tensed by his sides. “Aren’t you pent up?” You ask lasciviously and you're practically purring as you speak. He flinches when you place a hand on his arm, rubbing it soothingly as you get closer still. You press your lips right up against his ear, relishing how he shivers when you breath out, “I can be your... outlet.” That little push is all he needs before his resolve breaks and before you know it, your back’s on the floor and he’s leaning over you, fingers digging painfully into your shoulder.

 

Your noses bump as he lunges towards your face, lips pressing against yours. You can’t help but smile at his inexperience, that pain that rings in your head almost eliciting a full laugh from you. Instead, you push him away slightly, offering him a reassuring smile when he looks at you confusedly, cheeks already ruddy and lips bruising.

 

“I did say I’d teach you didn’t I? Lesson one: open your mouth and stick your tongue out. This is how to  _properly_  kiss.” He’s quick to comply and you reward him with an open mouthed kiss. He gasps as your tongue sidles up to his, undulating invitingly until you finally compel him to mimic your motions. Tounges slip and slide against each other, determined to map out every inch of each other’s balmy mouths and you can now not only smell him but you can  _taste_  him too.  _Curry? How unromantic._ You resist the urge to spit.

 

He stiffens momentarily when he feels your hand palming his erection, which is straining painfully against his shorts. You suppose you shouldn’t be surprised but frankly, you are. He must’ve been more frustrated than you originally thought.

 

Smirking, you pepper his jawline with kisses before attacking his vulnerable neck, which he bares without hesitation. He yelps particularly loudly when you bite the soft crook of his neck but when he glares at you, you simply smile sweetly at him.

 

“My, that glares again! It felt good though right? Right?” You simper, rubbing at his crotch a little more vigorously. Although it doesn’t fade completely, his glare softens and he gives a little nod, cheeks burning with embarrassment. Closing his eyes once more, Kageyama tilts his head back even further, a clear invite that would be just plain rude to ignore. After the second flurry of nips and nibbles, you take a moment to lean back and regard your masterpiece of teeth. A canvas of reds and purples. “Woah there!” You snicker as Kageyama’s hands decide to rest on your clothed crotch.

 

“I want to touch you too.” He breathes and you can’t help but be impressed by his boldness. You smirk at him and gesture for him to continue. Although you had planned to only pleasure Kageyama, you supposed you wouldn’t mind getting the added bonus.

 

Wet pants start to fill the stifling room, the symphony occasionally interrupted by the _clacking_ of teeth, as the two of you continue to grop and grab at one another. You’re so absorbed in the feeling that it takes you a moment to realize Kageyama has pulled your trousers and underwear down. _Shit, he’s got the advantage. _Well, two can play at that game.__  He gasps as you release his member from the confines of his clothes, moaning as your hot hand glides along his equally hot member. It’s surprisingly smooth and you barely suppress a shudder of disgust. To think you would stoop this low. Then again, there’s a sense of powerful excitement as you twist and turn your hands. To see the normally cool and collected ‘King’ mewling desperately in your grasp and _oh_ , does it make heat shoot right to your dick.

 

“S-slow down,” He moans some time later, eyes screwed shut and brows furrowed. He’s long since stopped pumping his hand, instead just clutching at your chest, face pressed against your shoulder as he quivers and twitches. “I-I’m close- nghh!” There’s a low groan followed by a series of shudders that wrack his entire body and you stare curiously at your hand, which now glistens with viscid residue. “Ah! S-sorry.” Kageyama murmurs remorsefully but you wave him off with a grin.

 

“It’s fine, fine. Now’s the perfect time for us to... prepare.”

 

“Prepare?”

 

“Surely you don’t expect to just stick  _that_  in  _here_ without any lube or anything?”  _I don’t want him to stick anything anywhere._ You try to quiet the thought lingering in the back of your mind.  _Tobio-chan’s not_ ** _him_** _. I want_ ** _his_** _and **only** his._

 

“I don’t... have...” You wordlessly pull out a small silver packet, brandishing it like some sort of trophy.

 

“You need to think about more than just volleyball, Tobio-chan. Otherwise, how else are you ever going to get laid?” Before he can protest, you stick the corner of the packet into his mouth and tell him to bite down, using his teeth to tear it open.

 

Immediately, a limpid liquid begins to spill from the tear so you quickly smear it onto your fingers. You brush his hand away from your wilting member, instructing him to move out the way before propping up your legs.

 

Rubbing you finger softly around your puckered hole, you breathe in deeply before pressing gently against it and you can’t help the hiss that’s escapes past your teeth as you wiggle your finger in. Cracking open your eyes, you notice Kageyama watching you with unnerving intensity, eyes wide open and hungrily soaking up every detail.  _Those eyes should be green._  You attempt to shut out the voice but shutting your eyes. It only grows louder.  _They’re blue, blue, they should be_ ** _green_** **,** _olive-grey_ ** _green_** _and not so big, those blue eyes are too big, oceans, they’re like oceans and you’re drowning, flailing with you land legs, drowning because you belong in green not blue, green is familiar, it’s safety, it’s Matcha tea on a hot day its not Tobio its_ ** _him_** _-_

You successfully cut off the train of thought by brusquely inserting a second  _and_  third finger in one go. It stings like hell and you’re desperate to remove them immediately, but at least the pain prevents your mind from wandering, so you opt to continue oscillating your hand.

 

Something ghosts over your member and you open your eyes to find Kageyama softly brushing his hand against your erection. “You looked as though you were in pain.” Is his answer when you inquire his motive. You accept it and close your eyes again, trying to focus more on the miniscule friction on your cock.

 

“Ah!” You both freeze. As your crooked finger slowly straightens itself, Kageyama swallows.  _Interesting._ You crook your finger again and pleasure blossoms inside you. By now, you can easily move your finger in and out; even scissoring them to stretch yourself further and you smile when your ears catch panting. Kageyama is hard again and he’s looking avariciously at your twitching hole. You continue to make a show of curling your fingers for a few minutes more before you take pity on him and retract your fingers with a quiet whimper. “Should be loose enough now. Put this on first.” You tell him as you hand him a condom packet. He quickly rolls it on and once again positions himself in between your knees. With one last nod of encouragement from you, he sheathes himself inside.

 

It hurts. It hurts  _a lot_. You cry out as he pushes in, fingers scrabbling at the hard surface of the floor and thighs clenching around Kageyama’s lissom body. He too is grunting; eyes screwed up with effort and sweat dripping off his chin. There’s a dull feeling as Kageyama fills you up to his hilt, panting from the effort. Your eyes sting with unshed tears and you attempt to ease the pain by breathing deeply.

 

All too soon he’s slowly moving and you want to tell him to stop, to get out of you. You open your eyes and immediately shut them, trying to remove the image of those lurid blue eyes staring at you. You really regret not having done this on your hands and knees.  _Never mind. I’ll just have to keep my eyes closed._

“Nghah.” A barely suppressed wince. You can’t let him know you’re in pain. That would mean you’ve lost. So instead, you push away all your negative thoughts and start jerking yourself off in hopes it will help which, it does. Eventually, the stinging pain fades to a nullified burn, bearable as long as you keep your member busy.

 

“Fuck!” Kageyama curses as his grip on your thigh falters and he slips out of you. He’s too busy re-positioning himself to notice you sniggering but you’re a little caught off guard when you suddenly find yourself pulled forward as your legs are thrown over his shoulders. Your cheeks flush at the over-revealing position and you’re about to stop him when he brusquely shoves in.

 

“AAAAHHHHH!”  _Shit._

 

Your hand is clamped over your mouth but it’s already too late. Kageyama is staring at you in shock.  _Shit, shit, shit. That felt good. That felt_ ** _really_** _good. It can’t feel good. I don’t want it to feel good. It has to hurt. Have I lost? No. I can still save this!_

 

“That fucking hurt. Can’t you do anything right? And you wonder why I didn’t want to teach you anything.”  _Yes, that’s right. Get angry._  “Hinata’s smart for not getting with you if this is how you- OW!” Kageyama is seething and it’s definitely reflecting in his short, sharp thrusts. Thankfully, the pleasure has reduced significantly, instead now laced with sharp pain as Kageyama’s hips continue to snap viciously forwards.  _That’s right Tobio-chan. Hurt me more._ A mouth latches onto your neck, eliciting a cry from you when teeth break through the fragile skin. You deserve this. You deserve the pain. It helps keep  _them_  away.

 

“What do you know?” He growls petulantly, fury evident in his tone. “You fucking hypocrite. I’ve noticed it too you know. You’re not the only genius around here.”  _Genius. What a joke._ “It’s him right? That spike-”

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” He seems slightly taken aback but a smirk soon twists his lips and you know _he_ knows. You’ve lost. He knew it from the start. Could read you like an open book. You were a fool for thinking you could ever best him. The match was simply a battle and this, this right here was the war. And Kageyama’s won. “Just... just fuck me. Mess me up. Break me.” Your voice breaks on the last note and you throw your arm over your eyes, trying to regain your composure and piece back your shattered pride.

 

After a tense beat, Kageyama starts moving again but this time he’s gentle and slow, reaching deep into the place that sends spikes of pleasure up your spine. You’re too tired to stop him. Physically spent. Emotionally exhausted. Instead, you succumb to that ebony abyss of primitive pleasure and self-abandon, a black hole that had been sucking you in from the moment you arrived here. You’d been asinine to think you could resist its pull and now you were paying the price for it.

 

As a coil of heat tightens in your abdomen and Kageyama’s thrusts become erratic and rapid, you finally lower your arm from your face and in that moment, through a distorted film of tears and lust, you think you see him.

 

His name slips past your lips and you feel your soul leave with it, dissipating before it can reach Kageyama’s ears and it’s then that you release your suffocating grip on the one last fragment of yourself, wholeheartedly embracing the warped darkness that has been writhing harrowingly in the back of your brain.  Your arms echo your intangible surrender and tangle themselves around Kageyama’s neck, your breathing painfully loud in his ear.

 

When you come, it’s not a shower of fireworks. Not an explosion of stars or a tide of colour. It’s empty and dark and cold, and neither the heat in your loins nor the tears on your cheeks can fill the void. You’ve sealed your contract and there’s no running away now. You wish you could say it’s over. That the shadows you’ve been fending off for so long had finally caught up and devoured you but no. You’ve lost. You had come to take down the ‘King’.  To prove to yourself that you were strong, that someone like you could outsmart a genius, a prodigy. In the end, all you did was dig yourself a grave.  _I suppose the King will come out unscathed once more; crown still perched perfectly atop his smart little head. No matter how hard I try, I can’t win. No matter how far I run, I can’t escape._ You distinctly feel Kageyama remove himself, his once comforting weight receding, leaving you feeling more alone than ever. Those searching blue eyes scrutinizing you.  _Ah. I see it now. There is no ‘savior’. I am doomed to drown for all eternity... I’m sorry._ You close your eyes for the last time and sink into the deep, dark blue.

 

_Iwa-chan._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos! All you're comments are so valued and you can just come in to say hello!


End file.
